


Don’t worry, I deserve it

by Iwaoi_cheesecake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwaoi_cheesecake/pseuds/Iwaoi_cheesecake
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi were a couple but it was toxic. It doesn’t help the fact that Oikawa has abusive parents but Iwaizumi didn’t find out until ‘it’ happened...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Don’t worry, I deserve it

“Good morning Iwa-Chan!-“ Oikawa tried to say before Iwaizumi cut him off.

“Shut up. No one likes you.” Iwaizumi said walking faster then Oikawa, as they walked near the school.

“Oh... okay” Oikawa said with a frown.

They head to the gym for morning practice..

“OIKAWA!!! BABE!!” Yelled Atsumu.

They had a practice match with Inarizaki high school.

They both ran up to each other and hugged. Then Atsumu took Oikawa somewhere else to have a talk. 

Soon they both got to an isolated part of the school.

“Does your dad still hit you?” Atsumu asked concerned.

“Yeah... he even started to throw bottles at me.. but I deserve it!” Oikawa said with a big smile.

Atsumu knew that the biggest smiles can have the most painful frown. It hurts Atsumu seeing Oikawa like this.

“No, you don’t deserve it-“ Atsumu said

“OI Shittykawa! Come on!” Iwaizumi yelled.

-time skip-

“Hey Iwa-chan! Remember we have a date today!” Oikawa said cheerfully.

“We have to cancel on that because me, matsu, a and Makki are going to hangout” Iwaizumi said so dull it hurts Oikawa.

“Oh... why wasn’t I invited?” Oikawa asked in a tone of defeat.

“Because you’re annoying and you ruin everything” 

Those words cut Oikawa in half. He wanted to cry but couldn’t. Instead he just ran back to his house. Iwaizumi was just joking but didn’t know Oikawa would react this way.

Oikawa made it to his house and went in.

“WHY YOU PRICK!” Oikawa’s dad said, “I HATE YOU! NO ONE LOVES YOU!”.

“Da- father you’re drunk again..” Oikawa said.

“NO THE F^CK IM NOT!” Oikawa’s dad yelled, throwing a beer bottle at Oikawa.

Oikawa was hurt and this happened everyday. Ever since his mom left with his sister his dad got physically abusive.

\- flashback -

“NO! I-I don’t wanna go!” Oikawa’s little sister pleaded. She had tears in her eyes

“We. Are. Going.” Oikawa’s mom said.

Oikawa started crying. He couldn’t deal with this trauma.

She grabbed her and took her away. That was that.

-back to reality

Oikawa ran up to his room and locked it. He grabbed a pice of paper and a pencil and wrote a note. The got out of his room out of the window and ran.

He was done with everything in his life..

Oikawa:  
I love you Iwa-chan! Make sure you take care of yourself for me!

Iwaizumi:  
Stfu I’m studying rn you’re so annoying 🙄

Oikawa:  
Hey Atsubabe! I love you till the end thanks for being the best best friend ever!

Before Oikawa knew it he was at the top...he felt like he was on top of the world..he was at the top..

“I love you Iwa-chan....and don’t worry...I deserve it” Oikawa said as he grew closer and closer to the edge.

“Hey Iwaizumi-san? Do you know where Oikawa-senpai is?” Yahaba asked.

“No. Probably pouting that we didn’t go on our date yesterday.” Iwaizumi said

“Who cares anyways? He’s a l o s e r” Hanamaki said

“Honestly the nicknames are getting old!” Matsukawa said.

“Honestly, he acts like a brat and he ruins everything” Koutani said.

“It’s true! I don’t even know how I put up with him! Sometimes I wonder why I’m even with him!” Iwaizumi said.

“If you don’t like him then break up with him!” Yahaba said.

“What no! I was just joking! I really do love him!” Iwaizumi said.

“No. No you don’t. You literally forgot You and Oikawa’s 3 year anniversary AND his own birthday yesterday.” Yahaba said.

“...oh...” was all Iwaizumi could say.

“Oh is all you can say? That’s weak” Yahaba said with a smirk

They all just went their day as usual.  
Then a week had passed..no sign of Oikawa, No texts, no calls, no nothing.

“We should check on Oikawa-senpai” Watari suggested.

“...yeah...we probably should..” Iwaizumi said worriedly.

When they got inside the house they saw Oikawa’s dad watching tv with a beer bottle with him.

“What do you want!?” Oikawa’s dad asked.

“We’re just here to see Toor-“ Iwaizumi said.

“Well that ugly brats probably in his room. I hope he kills him self! He’s a good for nothing ugly brat who should die.” Oikawa’s dad said.

“DONT SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!” Iwaizumi yelled.

The team went over to Oikawa’s room and tried to open the door but it was locked.

“OPEN UP TOORU!” Iwaizumi yelled before breaking the door.

The team was confused until they found a note.

“...I wonder...does he get abused” Iwaizumi mumbled to himself.

Dear Reader,

I love you Iwa-chan! I know you don’t love me back but you’re special to me! Take care of the team for me! Find someone better than me. Tell the team that I love them and would die for them :) oh hey! I did die..or so I hope! If I do then you wouldn’t have someone that ruins everything and someone that annoys you! Tell Atsumu that I truly care for him! I believe you will be happier with me gone forever! Farewell my beloved! Don’t worry, I deserve it all! 

Iwaizumi started crying. The person who he loved was gone. He was gone for...forever. The last words he said was he was annoying..he was gone and that means that he can’t take back what he said..

“I thought you were going to be with me forever...I never told you that I love you once...F^CK!” Iwaizumi started crying harder.

Than it hit the team that Oikawa died.

“NO! NO! NO!” Matsukawa cried out.

“Fly high angel!” Watari said with tears.

“....f*ck...” Hanamaki let out.

-the day of the funeral-

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT IWAIZUMI!” Atsumu yelled.

“...I know! He dies because he thought I didn’t love him!” Iwaizumi said with guilt.

“IF HE WERE WITH ME HE WOULD’VE BEEN ALIVE!” Atsumu said, “I LOVE HIM OKAY!?”

“WELL I LOVE HIM TOO OKAY!?” Iwaizumi said.

“Guys! He’s gone now! If he’s gone then you can’t fight about him! And Iwaizumi-san...I’m on Atsumu-kun on this” Watari said.

“Did I treat him that bad?”

Everybody was silent.

THE END


End file.
